The overarching goal of the Colorado Adoption Project (CAP) is to assess the etiologies 01 individual difference in behavioral development. Toward this end, adoptive and non-adaptive profanes and siblings have been assessed approximately yearly from birth through their early 20's on an extensive battery of measures Including cognitive performance, academic achievement, temperament/personality, interpersonal relationships, family environment and health. The proposed two-year continuation of HD010333 will initiate an IO-year follow-up of CAP probands and siblings, now in their early 30's, and the culmination of testing of participants from infancy though early adulthood. The primary objective of this proposal is to begin to achieve a better understanding of the interplay among factors of childhood and adolescence that combine and interact to influence relevant outcomes of early adulthood pertaining Jo both intrapersonal and interpersonal well-being including those that may inform studies of later adult development, such as cognitive performance, cognitive change/decline, physical health, emotional well-being, career/job satisfaction, and interpersonal relationships. In order to achieve this objective, we will administer an extensive battery of tests and questionnaires to appropriately 272 CAP profanes and siblings. We will draw on our wide array of childhood measures to investigate factors that may mediate or moderate adult outcomes. Thus, the continuation of HD010333 will provide the foundation for a truly unique adoption study of behavioral development, spanning Infancy through early adulthood.